


Cozy By the Fire

by Yugioh13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Bokuto being a funny goofball, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fireplace sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Kuroo’s Cousin, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Somnophilia, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: When you decide to have your friends from high school over to help with Christmas decorations, you expect to get things done. However, nothing is getting finished when Bokuto is playing with the tinsel and bows, Akaashi is trying to stop him, Kuroo is desperate to get home to his boyfriend, and a certain blonde gamer is all you can think about. Well...at least you’re trying.But what happens when your devious cousin is trying to finally bring you and Kenma together? Will you finally confess or are you doomed to be the scardy cat that you are? Or.....will things heat up when the blizzard rolls in? What will you do? ;)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Cozy By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Hearts/gifts).



> I'm baaaaack! Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday and you'll have a great New Year! I'm sorry I didn't get to finish my November piece. Had a lot of emotions last month and I couldn't finish it. However, I've got a lot planned for the future! Still finishing up Kinktober, working on the last 2 chapters of the Iwa/Oikawa romance, and a few other surprises up my sleeve! Stay tuned!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to one of the biggest Kenma simps that I met in the server awhile back! Aurora! You're such a sweetheart and I hope you enjoy this! Also this is also dedicated to the other amazing Kenma simps as well! I know there's a bunch of you! Anyways, let's get to the funny and spicy stuff!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a comment and a Kudos!
> 
> Theme: Winter Wonderland
> 
> Husbando: Kenma

“Come on, Y/N! Put your arms up for me.” Bokuto chirped as he moved closer, holding up the fake gold colored garland. 

Giving him a funny look, you slowly put your arms above your head. “Like this?” 

Shaking his head, the silver haired ace threw the garland over his shoulders before grabbing your wrists and tugging them down until they were straight out, making your body look like a T. 

“Like this!” he laughed as he grabbed the end of the garland and proceeded to wrap it around your body and arms. 

The scratchy garland wound around your arms and torso, making you shine like the sun. You felt a giggle bubble in your chest as you watched him decorate your body. 

“Bo…what are you doing?” 

“I’m decorating our other tree.” Then he winked. “Our best tree.” 

You snorted and jerked back when he playfully smacked you with the end of the garland. “Ow! Dammit Bo! That stuff isn’t soft!” 

He managed to duck out of the way of your smack and held up his hands in defense. “Shit! I’m sorry! I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you!” Then he laid the end on your head, creating a nice and sparkly headband. “There! I fixed it! Now you’re the princess of Christmas!” 

Rubbing the sore spot on your face, you sighed and played along. “Thank you, Bo. It’s always been my dream to be the princess of Christmas.” 

He grinned back before his eyes widened in shock. “Oh wait! You need a crown!” he shouted before dashing over to the big and weathered box of decorations and dug for a moment or two.

Then he returned with a cute little plastic star that had a little cone on the bottom to hold it up. Placing it on your head, he tried to adjust the ‘crown’ on your head, curling it up into a circle around the cone. When he was done, he grinned widely. “Best Tree Princess we’ve ever seen!” 

Laughing at his words, you did a small turn and held out your arms as if you were showing off the most lavish outfit a princess could have. “Thank you, Sir Bokuto!” you boomed in a deep voice, making the silver haired ace laugh and mockingly bow. “Your princess is pleased!” 

“Oy! Knock it off you two!” Kuroo barked, making you both turn your attention to the other men in the room with you.

Your extremely tall and cocky cousin, Tetsurou, glared at you as he was untangling the Christmas lights. “We’re supposed to be decorating the actual tree, remember.” 

Oh yes, the last minute decorating party before the big Christmas get-together in two days. It was unplanned of course, but it was your fault for forgetting that the party was coming up. You’d been so busy with finals and shopping that you forgot. So you immediately called up your cousin and his friends from high school. You appreciated the help more than anything, but with Bokuto distracting everyone with his antics, the decorating was taking awhile. 

You sighed heavily as you pulled the star and the garland off of you, making Bokuto pout. “Sorry, Bo. Apparently someone wants to be a Scrooge tonight.” 

Your cousin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Awww come on, Y/N. I just want to finish this decorating already. I’ve got places to be tonight.” 

Stomping over to him, you threw the garland at him a little roughly. “Then why are you even here? If you’re so desperate to leave, then just go home.” 

Frowning, he gathered up the garland that smacked him in the chest. “Because you’re family.” 

Folding your arms across your chest, you gave him a doubtful look, a raised eyebrow and your lips thinned into a line. “Bullshit! I’m calling absolute bullshit on your ass!” Your eyes narrowed. “You want something…that’s why you’re still here…” 

Kuroo avoided your stern gaze, taking the lights over to the tree to start hanging. “Help me out here, Akaashi, if you can.” 

The raven haired writer took the end of the lights and began pulling them around the tree. 

Growling, you stomped over to your cousin and moved your head into his view. “Hey! I’m talking to you here, Rooster Head! Why are you really here?” 

Kuroo jerked away, moving around to the opposite side of the tree. “Nothing.” 

Gripping the lights, you pulled on them so that he was frozen in place. “Oh it’s not nothing! You’re only here because you want something from me! Now spill!” 

The taller dark haired man pressed his lips together tightly as he glanced at Akaashi for help. However, the younger turned away, staring at Bokuto, who was digging through a box of bows and was sticking a few of them in his hair. 

“Bokuto…we need those for the presents.” 

Bokuto, who had at least three bows in his spiky hair, smiled at Akaashi like he had just done something amazing. “Akaashi! Look look! I’m a Christmas present!” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes while Akaashi sighed heavily. 

“Bokuto…” 

The silver haired ace practically bounded over to him. “Am I your present this year, Akaaaaaaashi?” he sang, his big owlish eyes blinking rapidly at him. 

Back then, Akaashi would just tell him to knock it off, but now of days, such as now, the left side of his lips quirked up and he patted the taller one on the head. 

“Yes, you’re my Christmas present.” He chuckled before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. 

They both smiled into the kiss before parting again. 

Akaashi then reached up to pull a bow out of his hair. “Now, no more using bows for this. We need to save them for gift wrapping. Okay?” 

Bokuto pouted for a moment, but pecked Akaashi on the lips again. “Fiiiiiine…but…you get to open your present when you get home. Okay?” 

The raven haired man kissed him quickly. “Ohhh I look forward to it.” 

Your heart swelled at the sight. Such an adorable couple! 

Right before Akaashi graduated high school; Bokuto had shown up unexpectedly and practically knocked him down as he jumped into Akaashi’s awaiting arms. Then they shocked everyone in the crowd when they kissed. 

That was the day when everyone realized that Bokuto had been waiting to do this for the past few years. 

Fast forward a year later, they were madly in love and talking about the future. Something that you wanted desperately, but it wasn’t in the cards right now. 

When Kuroo began to whistle and walk away, you snapped back into gear and grabbed his shirt. 

“Hey! Don’t you think you’re safe right now!” you growled, pulling him back.

“Come on, Y/N….”

“No! You tell me right now why you came over here or else I’ll kick you out into the snow.” You demanded. 

“He wants your gingerbread cookies…” a soft voice broke through the tense air. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you turned around to see Kenma sitting on your couch, playing on his portable game system. He was curled up in a ball, his hoodie hood up over his head and his socked feet planted on the couch. He seemed awfully focused, but he still managed to glance up. 

“You know…the ones with the sprinkles.” He mumbled, his big catlike eyes shifting between you all. “And the butter cream frosting.”

As he went back to his game, you couldn’t help but smile at his response. Oh Kenma, always the one to seem oblivious to the situation and shocking everyone with his observant behavior. 

How you adored him….

“I….uhh….he’s not wrong….” Kuroo interrupted, making you jerk your attention back to your guilty as shit cousin. 

You glared up at your cousin as he grinned sheepishly. “That’s what you want? My cookies? That’s why you’re really here?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded twice. 

Bokuto then gasped and began jumping around the tree. “Hey hey heeeeeey! Come on, Y/N! I miss your baking! Can we have gingerbread? Please please please!” he exclaimed, grabbing your arm and shaking it quickly. 

You glanced between the two, contemplating on things. Yes, you were a decent baker but you didn’t plan on baking today. There was a lot of decorating to do before the party in a few days and you needed to get that done first. 

Buuuuut…the way Bokuto was giving you sad puppy dog eyes made you wince. How could you say no to that face? 

“If you want, we’ll take care of decorating.” Akaashi piped up from behind the tree. “We can stay later and help get things done.” 

“Yeah! We’ll get this living room looking like Christmas just threw up all over the place!” Bokuto whooped, pumping his fists in the air. 

Kuroo shook his head. “Yeah, cause that’s the mental image we want. Throwing up and Christmas.” 

“Hey! Come on!” Bokuto argued. “It’s figure of speech!” 

“Yeah yeah, a weird one that involves losing your lunch.” Kuroo snorted before glancing at you. “Ignore the fact that he said that, but yeah, I’ll stay a little later and help…” 

Placing your hands on your waist, you narrowed your eyes. “Oh will you now?” 

Kuroo groaned before placing a bit of the lights on the tree. “Yeaaaaah. I don’t know about a certain someone being pissed that I’m not at his place in the next hour.” 

Ohhhhhh so that’s why he was in such a hurry. There was only one man that fit the description of being an asshole and yet was madly in love with Kuroo. Kei Tsukishima was the Kurasuno player that met Kuroo back in high school and had been on Kuroo’s mind for years. When Tsuki graduated school, he and Kuroo found their way back into each other’s lives. The rest was history. 

“Then why isn’t he here?” you questioned. “Shouldn’t you be doing…boyfriend things together?” 

“Heh, you know him. Tsuki isn’t really someone who enjoys doing stuff like this.” 

“In other words, he doesn’t want to hang out with us.” 

Kuroo flinched slightly. “Ehhh…not completely. He was actually visiting Yachi and Tadashi today. Wanted to see his best friend before they go away for the holiday.” 

“In other words, he doesn’t want to hang out with us!” Bokuto repeated your words as he removed the bows for his hair. 

Gesturing to Bokuto, you gave your cousin a smug look. “See?”

Akaashi snickered at that as you moved towards the kitchen, shaking your head. 

“Your boyfriend is a wet blanket.” You told your cousin before spinning around on your heel. “So…what kinds of cookies do you want? Any shapes or-”

“I want a snowman!” Bokuto yelled over your words, making you giggle. 

“Okay one snowman and…”

“I’ll take a stocking.” Akaashi requested his voice softer than his boyfriend’s. 

“A stocking, a snowman and…” you asked, glancing between the two Nekoma boys. 

“Well I don’t really care what I get. What about you Kenma?” your cousin called to the gamer on the couch. 

Kenma barely looked up from his game and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. I’m not picky.” 

Licking your dry lips, you straightened up on the spot. “I can make you a little Santa or maybe a snowflake.” 

His eyes flickered up for a just a moment. “A snowflake.” He mumbled softly as his eyes went back to the game. 

You cracked a smile before holding up your hand and began counting items on your fingers. “Okay so snowman, stocking, snowflake, and a lump of coal for Kuroo. Got it!” 

Kuroo frowned at you. “Oh come on, Y/N!” 

Winking at your cousin, you shrugged. “Hey, you said you didn’t really care what you got, so you’re getting coal.” 

Bokuto and Akaashi cackled while Kuroo glowered, folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child. Out of the corner of your eye, you could’ve sworn you saw Kenma smirk. Guess everyone in the room was all for Kuroo getting coal. 

“Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen baking so if you destroy anything, don’t think that I won’t smack you over the head with a wooden spoon.” You warned them. 

“You know, threatening doesn’t sound very Christmasy.” Kuroo snorted as he got back to hanging the lights on the tree. 

“And neither does your attitude, and yet here we are.” You shot back before moving towards the kitchen door. “If you need me, I’ll be baking!” 

“Oy! Kenma! Why don’t you help Y/N out there?” Kuroo suggested off to the side, making your heart leap inside of your chest, ready to burst through your ribcage. “You need to get up at least once tonight and help out.” 

Your nerves were practically jumping with excitement and nervousness. Kenma…in the kitchen with you. Just you. 

“After all, you two haven’t seen each other in awhile. Maybe you two can catch up and talk…” Kuroo suggested a slightly playful tone in his voice. 

You knew what he was doing! Kuroo was smart and he knew how to manipulate the situation! Shit….you weren’t going to be okay.

Kuroo was trying to put you and your childhood crush in the same room together! 

You closed your eyes tightly. ‘Please say no…pleeeeeeease say no!’ you mentally pleaded with whatever higher power was in the area. 

“I guess I can take a break…” the soft voice responded. 

Your eyes shot open and your heart was now sinking deep into your stomach. ‘Whyyyyyy why why whyyyyyy was this the only thing he ever said yes to?’

Slowly turning your head, you saw Kenma put his game system down on the coffee table and then stand up. You nearly made a sound when he pulled the hood down, letting his long dark locks fall out. 

If your face was a tomato, well…everyone would see how red you were. 

Your gaze shot to the left, seeing that Kuroo was smirking in triumph. Smug asshole. 

Quickly turning around, you practically sped through the kitchen door, fanning your cheeks as you ducked inside. The door closed behind you, giving you a moment to try and gather your thoughts. 

‘What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!’ you screamed in your head. ‘Alone with Kenma! How am I…’

“Hey, Y/N.” Kenma’s quiet voice spoke behind you, making your heart do a somersault. “Where do you want me?” 

Straightening up, you slowly turned to see the shy gamer standing behind you, his hands shoved into his front hoodie pocket. He towered over you, his catlike eyes meeting yours while his dark locks hung around his face like a curtain. 

“I…uh…well first we need to make sure we’ve got enough ingredients. Soooo I guess I need you to look around with me and find the stuff we need.” 

“I can do that.” He responded before going over to the pantry. “Just tell me what I need to find.” 

Pressing a hand to your burning cheek, you sighed. Hopefully you wouldn’t burn from all this flustering. 

About twenty minutes later, you and Kenma were standing side by side at the counter, working on a few batches of cookies. The gamer was rolling out the dough with a fat rolling pin while you stirred the homemade butter cream frosting in a mixing bowl. 

You were quiet most of the time when you weren’t giving him directions on what to do. Kenma didn’t really talk either, and you were perfectly fine with that even if the silence was weird. 

Normally, you’d be the one to start the conversation and talk about anything. But right now…you were scared shitless to say anything. 

Why? Well…mostly because you had just come to terms with your crush. 

Kenma had been a close friend ever since you and Kuroo had been children. Kenma was extremely shy, always keeping his gaze on his feet and barely saying a word in school. But when Kuroo moved into Kenma’s neighborhood, that’s when everything changed. Yes, Kenma was quiet still, but Kuroo managed to bring him out of his shell. 

Then Kuroo introduced you to his new friend, hoping that you would like his company as much as he did. Kenma didn’t really say much to you, but you tried to get him talk or at least know you liked talking to him. Whenever he would be playing the latest game, you’d sit next to him and cheer him on. If he was feeling awkward at volleyball practice, you would bring him a snack to munch on or bring him an extra game charger for his system. 

After some time had passed, he finally smiled at you when you greeted him. He began following you around when you and Kuroo went for a walk. He even talked to you whenever you walked in the door. 

From then on, Kenma became one of your closest friends. You even transferred to Nekoma so you could be closer to them. Not to mention, you were an assistant manager on their volleyball team. That’s how you met Bokuto and Akaashi.

Life seemed content with you and all of your guy friends. 

That is….until you went to college. You had graduated at the same time as Kuroo and moved away to another city to attend college about an hour away from your childhood home. Yes, you kept in contact with both guys, but you were awfully busy to go meet up with them. Kenma was finishing up high school by himself and wasn’t handling things so well without you two, so you texted him every single day, checking in on him.

He didn’t really like to video chat, so the two of you stuck to texting and playing games online via audio calls. It was nice to hear his voice sometimes, softly speaking to you and congratulating you when you defeated a big boss when you played together. It wasn’t the best thing, but it’s what suited Kenma and you didn’t mind accommodating to him

When you did eventually find some time to come back home, you saw Kenma for the first time in over a year. And holy shit…a lot can change in a year. 

Kenma had gone through a growth spurt. He was about six feet tall, towering over you now and you could tell he had gotten some muscle as well. Of course, that short blonde hair was gone and he had let his natural color grow out, his hair now past his shoulders and he had started putting it up in a bun. 

He had matured…beautifully. 

You weren’t really sure, but the second you saw him, you felt your entire body sweat, your heart raced, and you couldn’t even look him in the eye! 

From then on, you could barely get on the phone with him anymore! You made excuses not to play games with him, saying that you had homework because you couldn’t bear to hear that soft voice and imagine how he looked at the moment. You hated to ignore him some days, but you couldn’t let him hear you freak out or screw up your words. But for now…it’s all you could do until you figured out a solution or got over…whatever this was. 

There was an attraction to Kenma, at first. But then you began imagining how it would be to have him as your boyfriend. It was cute at first, but then it became an idea that you couldn’t shake. Kenma understood you and you did as well for him. 

Attraction then turned into something more, and it terrified you to no end. 

Did you…like Kenma like that? Possibly.

Did you want to kiss him? Maybe. 

Did you begin fantasizing about what he was hiding underneath all of those sweatshirts and thought about those fingers against your skin, making you arch beneath him? Well….on occasion yes. 

So what were you going to do?! He was right beside you! So close to your arm! What were you going to do if he talked?! What were you-

“So…how are things with you?” Kenma asked softly. 

When you jerked your head up, you saw his big golden eyes staring into yours, making your cheeks heat up. 

Quickly turning back to the bowl you were stirring, you cleared your throat, hoping to speak clearly. “Uh…not bad. Just…busy with school.” 

“Oh...I see.” 

“What about you?” you asked, mashing the icing down with your spoon. 

He shrugged. “School. Games. Stuff like that…” 

“Ah…sounds like normal.” You responded with a shaky grin. “What about Hinata?” 

The side of his lips tipped up just a bit. “He’s good. He said he really likes his new teammates and he’s working his way to the top.” 

You heart warmed at that. Sweet and energetic Hinata was the sweetest boy ever and you loved it that Kenma felt comfortable around him. They were precious when they hung out together. To hear that he was working through the volleyball ranks made your smile brighten. Good for him. 

There was a little silence again before Kenma spoke up.

“Uhhh Y/N….can I ask you something?” he asked, rolling out the dough slowly. 

“Of course, what did you need?” 

The rolling pin stopped in the middle of the dough. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Immediately you stopped stirring and your head jerked up. “What?” 

Releasing the pin, he stood up straight and glanced down at you. “You don’t seem to be interested in playing with me anymore. You’re always busy.” His lips turned down. “Did I say something that hurt your feelings?” 

Your heart sunk so deep that and your stomach began to churn with guilt. Fuuuuuck this isn’t something you wanted!

“No! No no! Kozume…you did nothing wrong!” you protested, nearly dropping the bowl in your arms. 

“Then why are you avoiding me? Why does it feel like I did something wrong?” His voice sounded so hurt. Like a dagger being plunged into his heart and your own as well. 

Biting your lower lip, quickly set the bowl down and brushed your hands on your jeans. “Kozu…I…it’s….” 

“Is it because I kept beating you?” he asked softly, his eyes on yours. “I…if you want, I can slack off a little.” 

The poor guy thought you were a sore loser! 

“Kozu…no…I don’t mind that one bit. It’s not that.” You assured, taking a step towards him. 

“Then what is it?” 

Your mouth opened to respond, but you felt your words die on your tongue. How could you tell him the real reason? The way it sounded in your head sounded bad. ‘Hey Kozume, I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, but I think I got a crush on you and I’m afraid to even look at you because I keep thinking that you’ll rip my clothes off and pick me up and put me on the counter!’

Yeah…that sounded pretty bad. 

“Kozu…I…no…I’m just…” you started, your words trailing off. You needed to get a grip on things! This was ridiculous Just tell him something and get back to being friends! 

Running a hand through your hair, you gave a heavy sigh. “Kozu…I’m just dealing with a few personal things and they don’t mean that I’m upset with you in any way. I’ve been having a hard time juggling emotions and school right now.” 

His eyes softened. “Really?” 

Well that wasn’t a complete lie you supposed. 

Nodding, you watched Kenma take a step towards you. “Well…if you ever need anything, you know you can always talk to me.” 

At the close proximity, you blushed and tried to keep eye contact. “Y-yeah…I know…and I appreciate it.” 

Kenma smiled and opened his mouth to say something else, but was immediately interrupted by the kitchen door swinging open. 

“Are they done yet?” 

You both jumped and turned to see Kuroo strutting into the kitchen, a smug look on his face. 

Shooting a dirty glare his way, you turned your body to face him. “No, we’re not! Be patient!” 

“But we’re getting hungry out there!” your cousin whined. “Can’t we just eat the raw cookie dough?” 

As he moved over to the counter to steal some, you smacked his hand. Yelping, he pulled his hand back and began waving it around.

“Back off Rooster Head! Don’t make me get the wooden spoon!” you warned him. 

“You’d hit your own cousin with a spoon right before Christmas?” the raven haired gasped. “Well…I mean…if it has frosting on it, maybe it’ll be worth it.” 

Kenma snorted and moved past you both. “You go ahead and hit him, Y/N. I’m going to use the bathroom real quick.” 

Once he was gone, you picked up the bowl to start mixing it again. 

Kuroo turned to you, a snarky grin on his face. “Sooooooooo do you think this is the year?” 

The loudest sigh you could muster escaped your body and dread began to fill up. “Kuroo….” 

“No no! Come on, Y/N!” He urged, rushing around the counter while you turned away, holding the mixing bowl close to your chest. “This is the perfect time to do it!”

You practically stabbed the dough with your mixing spoon. “No! It’s not!” 

“Of course it is! Nothing says Christmas like a cute little love confession.” 

Your cheeks heated while you kept walking around the small island counter in the kitchen. “N-no! This isn’t a good time!” 

“Why not? Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet again.” 

“I’m not getting cold feet! I just think I should wait until later.” 

Kuroo immediately turned and ran in the other direction, cutting you off from your pacing. “But you promised me that you’d do it before the end of the year!” 

Scoffing, you stopped stirring the frosting. When did I say that?” 

Kuroo stood up straight, tapping his chin with his index finger. “Hmm…as I recall, on New Years Eve last year when we were all making our resolutions, you said…and I quote…my resolution is to finally tell Kenma that I’ve fallen for him.” 

Shaking your head, you set the bowl down on the counter. “I was drunk that night. And by the way, you weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

Damn you and your drunken mouth. That’s exactly how Kuroo found out that you had a crush on him. Granted, he had a suspicion and was waiting for you to say it. 

“Either way, it’s a resolution and the year is almost up. So get to it.” 

“I’m not ‘getting to it’! There’s no getting to it.” You told him before taking a peek out the door to make sure Kenma wasn’t coming back. When the coast was clear, you went back to your cousin. “Now knock it off before he comes back.” 

Kuroo smirked before reaching into his back pocket. Pulling something out, he winked at you. “Consider this an early Christmas present to get things moving.” 

In his hand, he held a square piece of foil and then released the back of it. Your eyes widened as the square turned into a long rope of…..CONDOMS?!

Mortified, you shoved him backwards. “What the fuck?! You got me condoms?!” 

“It’s the gift that keeps giving.” He laughed as he tried passing them to you, only to be smacked away. 

“Get those away from me! Asshole!” 

Just as you were beginning to wrestle him, a soft voice got your attention. 

“What are you doing, Kuroo?” 

Your heart dropped into your stomach. Fuck me! 

Kuroo leaned around you to smirk at Kenma. “Ohhh just giving my dear cousin a practical Christmas present.” Looping the string of condoms around your neck like a scarf, he patted your head. “Make sure to use them responsibly.”

Then he strut out of the kitchen like nothing had happened. 

Whipping around, you saw Kenma standing at the door, his eyes wide with shock. Grabbing the condoms, you quickly pulled them off and threw them across the room. 

“Please ignore what he just did…” you moaned, rubbing your face in irritation. 

Kenma gave a soft chuckle. “I’ll try to, but hope he doesn’t brag about it later.” 

“You know he will…” 

Moving over to the dough, he grabbed a cookie cutter and held it out to you. “Ready to get these done?” 

……………………………………………………………………………………

After the cookies finished in the oven and you managed to ice them, Bokuto and Akaashi scooped up a few and made their way to the door. The news had mentioned something about a blizzard blowing in and they had a long drive back to their apartment. 

Kuroo hung around for a little bit longer, helping put the finishing touches on the decorations. 

Kenma did as well, helping his best friend hang the stockings on your fireplace. 

“You know, the fire is awfully toasty.” Kuroo commented, glancing over his shoulder at you. 

Rolling your eyes at his tone, you tried focusing on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, the door wide open for you to see them. “Yep.”

“Kind of…romantic, wouldn’t you say?” 

Ohhh this asshole was really trying to piss you off. 

When you didn’t answer, Kuroo turned to Kenma. “What do you think, Kenma?” 

Kenma shrugged and hung the last stocking. “I guess.” 

You felt the floor nearly collapse beneath you as the mental image of Kenma kissing you in front of the fireplace flooded your mind. Fuuuuuuck you needed to focus on cleaning. 

Kuroo appeared in the kitchen and walked over to the table and picked up the bowl to put in the sink. “Soooo…” 

“No! I don’t need your help. I’ve got it.” You snapped, snatching the bowl from him. 

“Awww come on, I’m not that bad.” 

Spinning on your heel, you glared up at your cousin. “You gave me fucking condoms for Christmas!” you hissed quietly. 

Cocking a brow, he tilted his head to the side. “What’s your point?” 

Ohhhh if you could strangle him right now. 

“Asshole.” You snarled, grabbing more items to put into the sink. “Just back off and leave it alone.” 

Kuroo sighed before moving closer to where you were working. “Look, regardless of what I did, maybe it’s about time you tell Kenma the truth.” 

Turning on the sink, you began to rinse off the frosting that remained in the bowl. “No.” 

“Why not? It sounds like a good enough time to do it and just get it off your chest.” 

You began trying to scrub some of the harder spots with your fingers before you went to grab the scrubber. “Because.” 

“Because why?”

When you didn’t respond to his question, he leaned in closer to you. “That crush is eating you up. Do you know he texted me the other day and asked if he said anything wrong? He honestly thinks you’re mad at him.” 

Guilt seeped into you. “I know, he already asked me.” 

“And what did you tell him?” 

You shrugged as you set the bowl down in the sink. “I told him it was school distracting me. That I had a lot going on.” 

“And that was a lie.” He snorted, walking over to fridge to rummage through it. 

Spinning around, your hands planted on your hips. “It can be true you know. School is very stressful.” 

The sound of bottle clinking around sounded from the fridge. “And so is having a massive crush on someone you’re friends with.” 

Stomping over to the fridge, you grabbed the door and pulled it away from his hand. “I’m serious here.” 

Kuroo leaned around the door, a bored expression on his face. “And so am I. So maybe just tell him the truth.” Pulling the door out of your hand, he closed the fridge and held up his drink. “Besides, if you don’t and this continues, you two could kiss your friendship goodbye right now.” 

Your stomach churned at his words, making you sick. He was right even if you hated to admit it. Kenma was really hurt earlier because you were ignoring him. What if that’s where your friendship was heading? What if Kenma was going to stop speaking to you because you didn’t want to respond to anything?

This was the last thing you wanted to happen. 

“I’m stealing this by the way.” Kuroo told you, uncapping one of your beers. “I’m thirsty.” 

Frowning, you tried to snatch it from him, but he beat you to the punch, holding it high above your head. “Would you stop stealing food from my house? I swear, if you clean everything out, I’m sending you to the store to get me groceries.” 

Kuroo took a sip of his drink and smirked. “You’re gonna make me, really?” Then he wagged a finger in your face. “Now stop changing the subject here and listen to what I have to say.” 

Cocking a brow at him, you huffed. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes, because I’m talking right now.” He responded, taking another quick sip. “As I was saying before…if you don’t act on those feelings, you’ll end up losing Kenma for good and you’ll just end up regretting it for the rest of your life.”

Your heart sunk. Fuck…even if you hated to admit it, but Kuroo was completely right.

“Think it over.” He said before moving back out into the living room. “But in the mean time, come out and help us finish decorating! Worry about the dishes later!” 

Sighing heavily, you followed Kuroo back into the living room to find Kenma sitting on the floor, a big rope of Christmas lights in his lap. He had been trying to work on the knot in them for the past hour. 

“You know, you don’t need to worry about those ones. There might be some more in the other boxes.” You suggested. 

Kenma shrugged. “Well…it’s almost done by now. Besides, there aren’t anymore lights in there. I already checked.” Then he glanced up, a half smile on his lips. “I don’t mind working on this.” 

Your heart skipped a beat at his smile. So soft and yet shy. 

Fuck this was going to be hard. 

Kuroo’s phone began to buzz wildly and he quickly answered. “Hey Sexy.” His velvety voice spoke. Probably Tsukishima. 

“Oh come on, it was funny and it’s true. You’re very sexy.” A smirk appeared on his lips. “Yeah yeah, I get it. You’re mad. But…” Then his voice trailed off. “Oh…oh really? Shit…well…I’ll be home soon.”

You and Kenma watched Kuroo give the call a last goodbye before hanging up. 

“Everything okay?” you asked, watching your cousin stride over to the coat rack to get his dark red jacket. 

“Oh yeah, Tsuki just mentioned something about the snow getting deeper. So I’m gonna head on home before it gets worse. I’ll text you when I get home.” 

You began walking to the door. “Well just be careful, okay.” 

Kuroo patted you on the head. “Don’t worry too much. I’ll be okay.” Then his eyes went to Kenma. “You be careful too.” 

Kenma shrugged from his spot on the floor as he tried untangling the lights. “Are you saying that I’m not? I’m a good driver.” 

The raven haired laughed. “No no, just saying be careful in general.” Then he gave you a knowing wink, showing that it was a double innuendo. 

Bastard….

Kuroo gave one last wave before darting out the door, avoiding your last punch. 

Once he was gone, realization sunk in. You were alone with Kenma. Shit shit shit…you were in trouble. 

Slowly turning around, you saw that he was busy with the lights and you cleared the lump in your throat. 

“Uh….want some hot chocolate?” you offered. 

His eyes rolled up to meet yours. “I wouldn’t oppose to it, but if you don’t want to…” 

“No no, I don’t mind.” You told him as you went to the kitchen once again. 

Pressing a hand to your beating heart, you tried to calm your nerves as you paced in the kitchen. Now you were alone with him. 

This was a good opportunity to confess, but at the same time you couldn’t help but feel your nerves jumping higher than ever. 

Yeah, you probably weren’t going to survive most of the evening at this rate. Alone with Kenma in your home and with a raging crush ready to destroy you inside and out. 

Great…how could this get anymore uncomfortable. 

……………………………………………………………..

Well…about an hour later, you discovered that whatever higher power was playing a joke on you. A cruel one. 

By the time you and Kenma had finished up decorations and drank all the hot chocolate, you had glanced outside to see the snows completely covered and the news anchor on television recommended that nobody would brave the weather and drive. 

Just perfect. 

Of course you weren’t going to tell Kenma to leave and drive an hour home in this. So instead, you…reluctantly…told him that he could crash on the couch. 

Kenma was grateful for your hospitality and said he wouldn’t make a mess or destroy anything. Bless his little gamer heart. 

You had set up the couch for him, giving him tons of extra pillows and blankets from the closet and even lit the small fireplace in front of the couch so he could stay warm. 

What could you say? You loved the fireplace in your apartment. It was the one thing besides the kitchen that you enjoyed here. Not to mention, the apartment was about ten minutes from your campus. 

When it grew later, you told Kenma that you were going to bed and told him that he could watch television or play a game until he was ready for bed. He told you goodnight and to have pleasant dreams, a small smile on his lips. 

Then you practically raced to your room and shut the door tightly behind you. Being alone with this man was gong to destroy you. 

After you changed into your night shirt and baggy shorts, you climbed into bed and texted Kuroo to let him know what was going on. He immediately called. 

“So wait…you’re telling me…Kenma is staying there with you right now?” 

Groaning, you slumped into bed and pushed your face into the pillow. “Yes…he is…” 

“Well that’s perfect. Go tell him now.” 

“Are you insane?” you grumbled, your hair hanging in your face. “That’s a horrible idea to do right now. What if he says he doesn’t feel the same and I’m forced to spend this awkward evening with him and have to see him in the morning? Sorry…but I’m not risking that.” 

Kuroo sounded like he was talking in the distance to someone. “Oya? You really wanna play that game with me right now?” 

A muffled voice in the background told him something, making Kuroo laugh. 

“Consider your ass mine in a bit.” 

You groaned softly. “Please don’t tell me that you and Tsuki are talking about having sex after you hang up with me.” 

“Whaaaat? Noooo….I’m just…telling him that he’s in for it for walking into the room with just his boxers on.” 

Wrinkling your nose, you gagged at the mental image. “Gross….” 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. Hey! Kei! Say hi to Y/N.” There was a long pause before Kuroo sighed. “He’s being shy.”

You slowly rolled onto your back. “He doesn’t want to say hi because he doesn’t like hanging out with us. We told you that earlier moron.” 

“You guys just don’t understand him, he likes you guys and he would love to hang out with us. Right Kei?” he asked, his voice echoing in the distance. Silence met him. 

“See? He doesn’t want to talk to me. And if Bokuto and Akaashi were still here, the answer would be the same.” 

“Ohhh you’re full of shit, Y/N.” Kuroo argued. “It’s not like that at all. But right now, we’re talking about you. So come on…go talk to him.” 

“The answer is still no.” you sneered, pulling the covers up to your chin. It was a surprise that Kenma couldn’t hear you on the phone with his best friend. “I’m not telling him when he’s still here in my house.” 

Kuroo hummed for a moment. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

“If it’s more sex ideas on how to temp him into my bed, I’m hanging up on and all your presents are being returned. Actually, they’ll go in the fire. 

“Alright alright, it’s not that. I just thought of a different way to tell him.” 

Even if he couldn’t the confusion on your face, you still had to ask. “What is it, dare I ask?” 

“Well...what if you tell Kenma when he’s asleep?” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, just wait until he’s asleep and just tell him how you feel. He won’t be able to hear you and you’ll be able to get things off your chest. And when you’re done, you can go back to bed and just think things over a bit more. See if the words come naturally or not.” 

You opened your mouth to argue, but you found yourself speechless. Technically, even if you hated to admit it, that wasn’t a terrible idea. But…

“No way. I’m just keeping this to myself for a little bit longer until I-”

“And what if Kenma moves on? What if he actually meets someone at college and then doesn’t come back to you? Or what if he ends your friendship because you keep avoiding him?” 

Feeling slightly sick by his words, you huddled down into the sheets, frowning deeply. 

Even if you hated Kuroo pestering, you knew he was right. It was only a matter of time before Kenma moved on with his life. Without you in it…

“Just keep that in mind before you decide to ignore your feelings and ignore the one who likes spending time with you.” 

Kuroo said his goodbyes and said that he’d check in tomorrow before hanging up. 

Once he was gone, your mind began to race. 

Kenma could leave. Kenma could find another person to fall in love with. He could get fed up with your behavior and leave. 

No, no you couldn’t do this. 

But….did you want to put your heart on the line right now?  
………………………………………………………..

As you crept back into the living room, you tried to listen for anything telling you that he was awake. The sounds of the blizzard raging out side made you shiver, but you were glad to be inside with all the warmth through all of this. 

This was a risk to see if he was sleeping. A huge risk. What would you do if he was awake? Just lie? Lie and say you wanted a drink? 

Well…honestly that wouldn’t be a bad lie. But you could feel your entire body thrumming with anxiety. 

Nearing the couch, you cautiously leaned over the back of it, spying Kenma’s long hair scattered across the pillow. You waited for a few moments, watching sides rise and fall slowly. Did that mean…he was sleeping? 

You rounded the couch, and stood in front of it. Kenma was sleeping on his side, his face turned towards the back of it. That meant that he couldn’t see you. 

Crouching down, you sat on your knees as you stared at his back. The sounds of the fire crackling behind you popped in your ears and the warmth flowed against your skin. Your heart beat inside of your chest like a drum while a lump began forming in your throat. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Just say it and let it all out.’ 

“K-Kozu?” you whispered softly, seeing if he’d react to your voice. 

A beat passed and then another. 

“Kozu…are you awake?” 

Silence met your question. 

After another moment passed, you finally began to speak. 

“I don’t know exactly what I’m doing right now. Then again…I never really know what I’m doing. Sometimes….I just go and do whatever feels right.” You began, your voice soft. “And right now…I don’t really know what to do…or how to feel…” 

Glancing up at him, you felt your heart skip a beat. 

“But…I’ll try my best to make this sound like I’m making sense.” Taking a deep breath, you went on. “To answer your earlier question and to add on to what I said before….no I’m not mad at you. I’ve never been mad at you. Not even when you completely destroy me at racing games. Seeing you win sucks, but I don’t hold a stupid grudge against you.” 

You had to let off a soft laugh. 

“Even when you beat me that one time when we had that twenty minute long fight in that one RPG game that you love so much. You were a worthy opponent and I’m glad to have been beaten that time. Shows how good you are as a gamer…” you mumbled before snapping yourself into gear. “And I’m getting off topic….so…I’ll steer things back…” 

You wiped your sweaty palms against your pants. 

“Ugh…Tetsu isn’t going to let me live this down…” you groaned, imagining that smug smirk on his lips. “I’m not even sure how it suddenly happened…in fact…it just hit me like a volleyball to the face.” Your face twisted as you cringed. “Oh gosh…bad analogy…but who really cares.” 

Geez if he was awake right now, he’d hear how stupid and pathetic you sounded. 

“I’m not sure if it was that time we spent away from one another or just…something else…but…” you voice trailed off slowly.

Did you tell him that he got handsome and that’s the only reason why you fell for him? Heck no! You didn’t want to be that shallow. Of course there were other reasons why but…ugh…words! 

“I just…when I left for college, there was a lot of things that I noticed that I missed when I hung out with you. Yeah, we get to hang out online all the time and I love that, don’t get me wrong, but…I miss hanging out in person. I like seeing the concentration on your face when you’re deep into a game. I miss it when you elbow me once in awhile when I beat you sometimes. How you know every little cheat and you’re not afraid to share it with me, even if you know I might beat you with it.” 

Kenma still breathed softly on the couch. 

“I don’t know, I guess missing you just turned into…something else. Something…I never imagined feeling towards you.” Running a hand through your hair, you tugged on the roots. “Why is this so hard to say? I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m afraid of saying things…but…” 

You could almost here your cousin yelling at you. ‘Just say it already! Say it!’

“I love you.” You blurted out before smacking a hand over your mouth. 

You froze in your spot, watching his still body, waiting to see if his breathing hitched at all or he stirred at your voice. Your body began to shake with…what was this? Nervousness? Anxiety? Excitement? 

Removing your hand, your lips began to tingle. “I…I do…I love you…” you whispered, your breathing shaky. “I love you, Kozume.” 

Then you began to laugh softly. You weren’t really sure if it was because you thought you were insane or it was because you were finally able to say it out loud. Whatever the reason, you were…happy?

“I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to say…but…I love you so much Kozume.” Tears began welling up in your eyes. “I love seeing that little smile appear on your face whenever you get a new game and when I show up at practice with the snacks. I love it when we talk for so long online that we both fall asleep. Or whenever you just let me vent while you’re playing games and even if you look like you’re busy…you always hung on every word and responded to my rants.” 

Wiping your tears away, you gave a shaky sigh. “I…I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. Honestly, that’s the reason why I’m so scared of telling you. But at the same time, I’m afraid of hearing your reaction. I don’t know…I just…I don’t want to lose you…” 

More tears appeared, causing you to wipe them away again. “I just don’t want to lose our friendship either. I just want you in my life always and I’m not sure what id do if you weren’t a part of my life. And if you just wanted to stay friends…then I would be fine with that.” 

Glancing down at your hands, your tears dripped down onto your pajama shorts, soaking into the fabric. “Just…ignore me and my big mouth...” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes against your arm. “Also ignore the fact that I’m getting emotional and you can’t even hear me. I just…I love you…” 

“I love you too…” 

Your heart jumped when you heard the familiar voice and jerked your head up. Kenma was rolling over onto his side, his sleepy eyes meeting yours. 

He wasn’t asleep. Kenma wasn’t asleep. Did he hear you?! All of this?! Oh fuck you wanted to just crawl into a hole and die! Fuck fuck fuck he heard you sound like an idiot and…………wait…….did he just say…

“You’re staring at me…” he whispered softly.

Your mouth opened and closed a few times as his words registered in your brain. He just said…love. Kenma said he loved you. 

“I….you’re awake….” You croaked, your entire body shaking with shock and anxiety. 

“Well…you were talking pretty loud.” 

Your cheeks flushed pink and you immediately stared at the floor. “Oh…I...I’m sorry…” 

“No…it’s fine…” he mumbled softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Besides, I didn’t expect to be woken up like this.” 

“I…I didn’t expect you to…” 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” he said before pushing his hair away from his face. “But…you really meant all of that, didn’t you?” 

Your cheeks heated up and you bit your lower lip hard. What did you say?! What did you say to him?! Admit that all of that was true?

Your cheeks heated up and you bit your lower lip hard, your heart felt as if it was ready to burst into a million pieces. Crap, how were you going to explain this?! 

"I...I…uh..." 

English, you knew it! You could speak it! Hell you were fluent in it, yet words were so hard now, especially being put on the spot. 

Kenma smiled softly, he sat up on the couch and scooted closer to you. He cupped your face in his hand, the warmth of his touch reached your very soul. Instinctively you leaned into his palm, his thumb caressing your cheek making you smile sweetly. 

"Guess that answers my question," His voice was smooth as bourbon, coursing through your body it made you shiver. He pulled your face to his, gently laying his lips against yours, tasting you for the first time and sealing the deal like tape on a Christmas present. You gasped against his kiss, his lips were so soft and tender. Your eyes drifted closed as you allowed yourself to be lost in his affection.

His warm hand cupped your cheek, his thumb smoothing over your skin while his lips slowly moved against your own. The taste of ginger still lingered on his lips and it drew you in like a hungry child wanting a cookie. 

The kiss only lasted for a few moments before Kenma pulled back and brushed the tip of his nose against yours. 

“Do you honestly think that I didn’t notice?” 

Cracking open an eye, you gave him a puzzled expression. “What?” 

“Do you think I didn’t notice the way you stare at me?” His thumb ran across your lower lip. “How your gaze lingers on me when you’re talking to me. How you giggle when I’m able to focus on my outside surroundings while I’m playing my games and prove Kuroo wrong.” His lips curled up. “How you always like being around me, watching my games and talking about my day.” 

If you weren’t sitting down on your knees right now, you knew you’d probably be flat on your back. 

“Even if I’m exhausted from class or even playing my games, and I’m always up with you until you fall asleep on the call, I love those nights.” 

Your heart fluttered in your chest.

His eyes softened. “I know we’re not physically close anymore since you moved away, but just getting to hear your voice is enough to make me imagine that you’re at my side.” 

“R-really?” 

Kenma did a slow nod. “The truth is…I’ve always had a small crush on you.” 

Say what now?! 

“You…what?” 

He shrugged. “I wasn’t really sure what to think….until Kuroo pointed it out to me when you left for college. He said that I should maybe try to confess to you some day, but I wasn’t sure what to do…” 

It took a moment for you to catch what he had said and anger coursed through your veins. That fucking asshole knew?! He knew this whole time and never told you! 

“I could tell…he was really pushing you to confess today. Also…I could hear the two of you discussing it in the kitchen earlier.” 

The anger fizzled out like a balloon losing air. 

“Oh...I uh…” 

His finger touched your lips, stopping you. “Let me stop you right there before your words get all jumbled again. Yes, Kuroo knew and no…I didn’t know that you did until today.” He chuckled softly. “I guess he was just trying to help us realize our feelings before we went back to college.” 

Removing his hand, he pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. It was so gentle, like a butterfly wing brushing against you. 

“Kozu…” 

“But in the end…we both know now…and I’m…happy you reciprocate my feelings. And I hope…we can…further this…well…relationship between us. If you’ll have me.” 

Blinking a few times, you took in his words and went over them repeatedly in your mind. Kenma loved you. Kenma knew you felt the same. And now he wanted to pursue a relationship! 

Either you had too many cookies earlier or you were still sleeping. 

But the feeling of Kenma touching your cheek brought you back to reality. 

“Well? Do you want to try? Or should we just…forget about it…and…”

Grabbing his face, you leaned up to kiss his lips. Humming in pleasure, you took in the feeling once again before pulling back. “Yes.”

His big eyes fluttered open. “Yes?” 

Grinning widely, you nodded excitedly. “Yes yes yes….I would love to! I-I…” your excitement died down since you were trying to stay composed. “I mean…if you don’t mind…” 

Kenma grabbed your hands before you could pull them away from his face and placed a kiss in each of your palms. “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

You couldn’t stop smiling as Kenma pulled you in for another sweet kiss. 

As you fell into the kiss, you felt like the final piece was in place. That Kenma was making you feel whole. And as cheesy as that sounded, you didn’t care. Kenma loved and wanted you just as bad. 

Life…could maybe be a bit more perfect with him in it. 

His hands drifted down your sides, rubbing them while your arms wound around his neck. Your tongue glided along his lower lip, silently begging for entrance. He allowed it as your tongues began a passionate dance. 

As his hands moved back up your sides, his fingers barely grazed your breasts and you gasped, arching into him. 

Kenma immediately stopped kissing and pulled away, his cheeks were flushed pink and his golden eyes were clouded over with lust. It was a sight you had never seen before in your life…and you weren’t sure what was going to happen next. But…did you want it to stop? 

“I…I…” he breathed, his eyes searching yours. 

Taking his hands in yours, you dragged them up your torso. “Kozu…do you want me?” 

You could see his tongue swipe his lips quickly and his eyes drift down, watching his hands lead them to your breasts. A small gasp left his mouth when his fingers curled around your breasts. 

It took a moment or two before he squeezed them. 

“Y-yes…I do…” he mumbled softly. 

Your lips trembled as they spread into a smile. “Good…so do I…” 

Kenma eyes widened slightly before he pulled you in for another deep kiss. He smiled against your lips, his hands moving down to your hips. 

Before you knew it, Kenma was up and about, lifting you up to your feet so he could get to work. He threw several pillows onto the floor and grabbed a blanket or two to spread out in front of the fire. The sight itself was cozy and quite romantic. A pillow pile with lots of blankets laid out and a toasty and crackling fire. 

Once it was set, Kenma got to work on your clothes, pulling them off slowly and meticulously. Each piece of fabric hit the floor and a new patch of skin was exposed. When you were both in your underwear, Kenma helped lay you down on the pillows, his body lying on its side. 

Your cheeks were both flushed as you gaze into each other’s eyes. One of his hands brushed along your cheek, his fingers grazing your skin. “You’re so beautiful…”

As you stared up at him, his long locks fell in his face, almost shielding you from him. Reaching up, you pushed a strand back, allowing you to see him once again. Your heart squeezed as you cupped his face, stroking it slowly. 

“I could say the same about you…” 

Kenma sighed, pressing his forehead against yours and both of your lips grazed against one another. “I love you so much…” 

Tears gathered at the corners of your yes as you pulled him down for a passionate kiss. “I love you too…” 

You kissed for awhile longer, pouring every emotion into it. Hands explored bare skin and you could feel him tug at your bra strap. Reaching behind yourself blindly, you helped him out by unclipping it. Shrugging it over your shoulders, you tossed it to the side before grabbing his face and holding it close. 

His fingers trailed down your sides and ten back up to graze against the underside of your breasts. A small gasp left his lips as he pulled away for a moment, his eyes drawn to your pert nipples. Your cheeks heated as you glanced away, embarrassed to have him staring at you like this. 

Touching the side of your cheek, he turned your face back to him. “Don’t hide from me, Y/N.” 

Your heart lurched at the way he was staring at you as he leaned down, his lips capturing a nipple between his teeth. Tilting your head back, your eyes rolled while a small moan filled the room.

“Kozu…” 

He suckled at the bud until it hardened, his other fingers teasing the unoccupied one. He tugged at it, watching your body arch and move towards him. Humming around it, his eyes flickered up to your face. 

Your cheeks were flushed pink and your teeth were digging into your lower lip, holding back any sweet moans that could escape. But Kenma didn’t want that. He wanted to hear you.

Biting down on your nipple, he watched you release your lip and let out a gasp of pleasure. That’s what he wanted to see. 

Soothing the teeth marks, he twisted the other bud gently. 

“Kozu…ah…” you gasped softly, fingers digging into the blankets below you. 

Releasing the nipple, he pulled back and managed a smirk. A sight that you never imagined seeing on his face. And fuuuuck…you weren’t sure if it aroused you or terrified you. 

“I don’t want you to hold back any moans. I want to hear you cry out my name.” 

Latching onto the other nipple, he began to suck on it a little harder. Your body began to heat up under his touch, and the fire nearby wasn’t helping.

He moaned, rolling your nipple around in his mouth, his golden orbs staring up into yours. Just the sight alone made your thighs try to rub together, but his legs prevented you from doing so. 

Finally letting go of it, he lifted his head. “Did that feel good?” 

Your wet nipples were harder than pebbles, your panties were probably a little wet, and you were sure you cheeks were on fire…yep...you definitely liked it. 

“Y-yeah….can we…keep going?”

Through his dark locks, Kenma smirked and began kissing his way down your stomach. His lips felt as soft as his voice was to your ears and the touch of his fingers against your sides made your body twitch with excitement. 

His mouth moved along your panty line, sucking and dragging his teeth across your skin. You could feel your panties growing wetter while his fingers trailed down to the waistband. Golden orbs flickered up to yours, silently asking if it was okay.

You nodded quickly, biting your lip. You wanted Kenma to keep going. 

Tucking his fingers in the sides, he peeled them down your thighs, tossing them to the side before returning between your legs. His eyes stayed on your folds, staring at the wetness between them.

Suddenly his head shot up. “Sit up for me. Right now.”

Confused over what he was saying, you did as he instructed and sat up. Then he motioned for you to move away from the pillows and you followed. Kenma then crawled over to pillows and lay down. 

A puzzled expression crossed your face for a moment. 

“Sit on my face.” 

You blinked in shock and heat shot between your legs. 

Noticing your blank expression, Kenma lifted a hand, beckoning you closer. “I want you to sit on my face and let me taste you.” 

Your cheeks flushed deep red and you began closing and opening your mouth over and over. Was he serious?! He wanted to eat you out? 

When you still didn’t move, he motioned once more for you to come. “I can see the look in your eyes. You want this…” 

Turning away, you covered your face. “H-how do you know what I want?”

“Your thighs are clenching together, your pupils dilated, and your chest is moving faster because your breathing is growing quicker.” His hooded eyes stared up into yours. “You want to see what’ll happen.”

Your walls clenched and your thighs squeezed together like he had said. Damn him and that observant behavior. 

“Climb on me right now and sit on my face.” He ordered, his voice soft and yet stern. 

Hesitantly, you climbed on top of his chest and moved up to straddle his mouth. The dark locks of his framed around his face on the pillows making him look like a dark angel, waiting to steal you away. 

“B-but I don’t want to crush you…” 

“You won’t. If you do….I’ll tap your leg, okay?” he mumbled, licking his lips as he reached up to run a finger down your folds. 

A shudder ran through your body as you watched him touch you. It was slow and meticulous, as if he was trying to watch what you’d do. How you’d react. This man loved to see how things worked like a scientist trying to work through an experiment. 

He gazed up at you, watching your body tremble with his gentle touch as it moved up and down your folds, gathering wetness on the tip. You inhaled sharply as he did this a few more times before lightly touching your clit. 

“Ngh…K-Kozu…” 

“You like it when I touch you there.” 

You nodded quickly, your lips tightly pressed together. 

“Answer me.” 

His demand caught you off guard as you jerked your attention back to him. “What…”

“Tell me if you like it when I touch you.” His murmur was so soft it would sound like a dove cooing, but the demand behind it showed that he wasn’t playing around. That tone was a threat. 

You inhaled sharply once again. “Yes…yes it does…” 

His other hand stroked your thigh. “Good girl.” 

You clenched again, a small whimper leaving your lips. 

His lips spread into a wider smirk. “I want you to tell me how it feels. Let me know what feels good and what feels bad. If it’s bad, then I’ll stop whatever it is. But if it feels good….” His finger began circling your clit, making another moan bubble inside of you. “I want you to moan for me…scream…beg…all of it.” 

Heat shot through your belly and you felt excitement coursing through your veins. This had to be a dream. A crazy…insane…amazing…

Your thoughts were cut off when Kenma leaned up to flick his tongue against your tiny bundle of nerves. A small gasp escaped your lip and your legs squeezed his face a little. You nearly stopped to check on him, but Kenma’s slender hands gripped your thighs and pulled you closer so you straddled your mouth. His tongue followed the same pattern as his finger did earlier, giving slow licks. 

He kept this up for a few moments, seeing how you’d react before his tongue then plunged deep inside of your pussy. Nearly collapsing forward, both hand gripped the pillow beneath his head as you let him eat you out. 

Pleasure shot across your body, making it feel better than when he played with your breasts. Your eyes opened to see Kenma staring up at you, his eyes locked onto your own. The sight of him beneath you doing vulgar things such as this sent shivers down your spine. 

Oh you were very much awake for this. 

As he continued to thrust his tongue, you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Here you were, letting Kenma eat you out and tend to your body while he didn’t get anything out of it. 

Stealing a glance over your shoulder, you could see the evident tent in his boxers. He was probably harder than a rock and was just waiting for your touch. You didn’t want to leave him out of this. 

“K-Kozu…stop…please…” you begged through your moans. 

Quick like a flash, Kenma stopped and pulled away. His mouth was glistening with your juices, the fire glinting off of it. Fuck…he looked so debauched. 

“What’s wrong?” he panted, licking his lips. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Trying to calm yourself down, you shook your head. “N…no…never…that was…amazing…” 

His eyes searched yours. “Then what is it?” 

Your cheeks grew warmer. “Can I…make you feel good too?” 

Blinking a few times, Kenma slowly nodded. “I…I guess…but what are you going to do.” 

Slowly rising up onto your feet, you wobbled for a moment as you stood straight. Then you turned around and sat back down, your head lined up with his cock and your sex above his mouth. 

“Oh….you want to try this position.” 

Glancing back at him, you offered an awkward smile. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, just…go at your own pace.” He responded, gasping as you gently pulled his boxers down. 

His cock bobbed out into view, the head brushing against your chin before standing straight up. The tip was wide and a small bead of pre-cum was coming out. Hoooooooly shit he was long! 

Resting yourself on your elbows, you reached up and slid your fingers around the length with your right hand and heard a soft gasp leave his lips. Well…at least he liked that one. 

Yes, you had been intimate with a guy or two before, so it’s not like you didn’t know what you were doing. But this was your best friend Kenma! You didn’t want to screw up. 

Wetting your lips, you pressed a kiss to the tip, the liquid hitting your mouth. When Kenma didn’t say anything to stop you, you then wrapped your lips around the head and began to suck. 

“Ah…Y/N…ngh….” 

Hearing him moan only pushed you further. You suckled at the head, flicking your tongue against his slit while using your hand to pump up and down. 

You moaned around him when he began eating you out again, his tongue thrusting back inside. His hands gripped your hips, allowing himself leverage to keep thrusting deeper. 

The feeling of him in your mouth made you giddy with excitement. The moans that he was giving off and the way his cock twitched in your mouth showed that he enjoyed what you were doing. And you fucking loved it! 

The sounds of your juices sloshing around and your sucks filled the room along with your gasps and moans of pleasure. You cried out when he added a finger into the mix, thrusting his index deep inside of you. 

Pulling off of his cock, you let out a low, “Fuuuuuuck…” 

Kenma pulled back and gave your clit a few long licks. “That…feel…good?”

“Yes yes…please…don’t stop…” you gasped, your hand tightening around the base of his cock. “Please…” 

He groaned beneath you as you went back to sucking on him. “As long as you…don’t stop…ahh….” 

Back down you went, taking him further into your mouth and then moved up and down on it. Your body bucked when he added a second finger, pumping them in and out as his tongue continued to toy with your clit. 

If you asked yourself a few hours ago if you ever imagined your evening going like this, your past self would’ve thought you were insane and laughed yourself to death. Well…look whose laughing now.

As you began to taking him in further, you felt him pulsate in your mouth. He was close and you were damn sure that you’d help him reach it. 

Moaning around his length, you moved your mouth faster, your tongue dragging up and down the underside. Kenma moaned into your clit, his lips fastening onto it. Your knees trembled, threatening to let you collapse on top of Kenma. Heat bloomed in your stomach and you could feel the knot beginning to twist painfully. 

Choking on his length, you bucked down closer to his mouth, feeling yourself teetering on the edge. Pulling back, drool dripped down your lips and down his hips. 

“Kozu…fuck…I’m gonna…cum…” 

His fingers plunged inside of you, curling up against your spot while his tongue teased your clit. “Cum…for me…cum for me right now…” 

Grinding your hips back down, you tried to get him to touch that spot that you wanted rubbed so desperately. “Kozu…Kozu…cum with me…please…” you begged, your hand pumping up and down his length while trying to flick your tongue against the head. 

The knot in your stomach burst and so did Kenma. His cum exploded in your face and got a bit in your mouth. You felt wetness seep between your thighs and Kenma’s tongue dragging up and down your folds. 

Carefully, he rolled you onto your side, allowing your legs to rest finally. Your body thrummed with pleasure as you lay on the warm carpet. The heat from the fire brushed over your bare back, making your eyes shut. 

“Your face is covered in my cum…” Kenma whispered, his voice sounding close to your face. 

Cracking opening your eyes, saw Kenma slowly stand up and walk into the kitchen, his naked backside on full display. 

Oh yeah, this was actually happening. 

He returned shortly with a wet paper towel and helped clean up your face. His touch was gentle and the smile on his face read that he cared for you just as much. 

When you were officially clean, he leaned in to capture your lips again. Sighing, you wrapped an arm around his neck, sliding your tongue past his lips. The taste of ginger hit your tongue, overwhelming your thoughts with the taste of your cookies. 

His hand slid down your hips, bringing you closer. His cock rubbed against your belly, hardening once again slowly. Was he ready to go again already? 

Pulling back from the kiss, you smirked. “Want me that badly?” 

Matching your expression, he gave a soft chuckle. “Look whose talking? You were the one who wanted to suck me off a few minutes ago.” 

You merely shrugged as his hands gripped your thigh, dragging it over his waist. The tip of his cock brushed against your folds, ready to nestle its way inside of you. 

“Well…potato…potato…” you gasped as it barely pushed in. “Ngh…”

But suddenly he pulled out and away from you. “Wait…shouldn’t we…” 

His eyes went to the long string of condoms that hung over the coffee table. Kuroo did give you a pretty useful gift. But you didn’t want to use them. Not now. 

Grabbing his hands, you pulled him back to you. “No no…I’m clean…and I’m on the pill.” 

Blinking a few times, he took in your words and watched as you rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. Yeah, he didn’t see that one coming. 

“So I’m ready when you are…” you told him, grabbing his length and adjusting it so you would be ready to let him thrust inside. 

His hair fanned out around his face across the carpet and his eyes were wide and filled with lust. “Are you sure?”

Resting your hands on his bare chest, you began to sink down on him. “Positive.” 

Both of you inhaled sharply as you came together as one, your nails digging into his chest while his fingers dug into your hips. Your eyes rolled back in gratifying pleasure while Kenma let out delightful moan. 

He felt so big inside of you compared to your last two ex hookups. You continued to slide down until you touched his pelvis. Biting down on your lower lip due to the pressure between your legs, you remained still and waited for the slight pain to disappear. 

“A-are you okay?” he panted, hands releasing your hips and drifting upward. 

Opening your eyes slowly, you saw him staring up at you, eyebrows drawn together. “Yeah…it’s a little…big…but ahh…I’ll be fine…” 

“Just move when you feel ready. I don’t want to hurt you at all.” He whispered, his touch much more gentle against your skin. 

Leaning down, you brushed your lips over his. “You could never hurt me, Kozume.” 

He laughed breathlessly as he pulled you closer. Using your hips, you tried to pull off of him and then sank back down. Releasing his lips, you sat back up and began riding Kenma. 

“Ah…fuck…it feels…ngh…” he gasped as you lifted up and down on him. 

“So good…so fucking good…” you finished with a shaky grin. 

Grounding your knees into the plush carpet, your thighs squeezed together, making you tighten around him. His head tipped back against the floor, his moans growing louder. 

When his cock began to twitch, you reached between your legs to rub you clit to bring yourself to the edge. 

Suddenly he pushed your hand away and sat up, causing his cock to thrust inside at a deeper angle. You began to protest, but he slid a hand around your back pressing you closer to his chest. 

“Don’t you dare.” He warned, his voice low and dangerous. 

Gripping your hips, he began thrusting up into you, your head falling back as you wailed out in need. 

“I’m going…to make you cum…” he grunted. “You aren’t going to touch yourself…unless I say so...got it?” 

You barely could respond as kept thrusting upward. “Yes…”

Pushing you down on his cock, Kenma watched you keen against him. “Yes what?”

Dazed at his words, your head spun for a few moments before responding. “Y-yes…Sir…” 

The hand on your hip moved up to the back of your neck, tugging your head closer. “Good girl.” 

He started moving again, lifting you up and letting you fall back down repeatedly. The hand on your neck latched onto your hair and tugged gently, making you whine. 

“If I’m fucking you…I want you to leave it all…to me…” he panted, fingers tightening around your locks. “I will make you cum…with my hands…” He leaned in, his lips brushing across your ear. “My mouth…” Teeth dug into your lobe. “And my cock.” 

You gripped his back, nails dragging down his back as his filthy words hit your ears. This was the side you never expected and you were still between if you were scared or you fucking loved this side. Regardless, it was sexy and you didn’t want it to stop. 

Kenma moans were soft in your ear, but his movements were rough and hard. You gripped his long soft locks and tugged while you met his thrusts urgently. 

His forehead pressed against yours. “You’re so beautiful...” he groaned, your legs wrapping around his waist. “Inside and out…fuck….” 

“So…are you…ngh….” You gasped as he pulled you in until your hips flushed against one another. 

“Let me take care of you. Relax for me. Just let me...bounce you a little…like this…” 

As soon as his words left his mouth, he held tightly to your backside and began fucking you quickly. You mewled, feeling his cock piston savagely in and out of your hole. Your senses were overwhelmed at this point. 

The hot fire brushing against your skin, the glow reflecting across Kenma’s face and eyes, creating a sensual intensity that you couldn’t look away from. The pleasure between your legs was becoming almost unbearable as well as the feeling of Kenma inside of you. 

The knot in your tummy began to form once again, bringing you closer to the end. Your body began to shake and your words were garbled as your eyes began to shut. 

“Ko-Kozu…I…I’m…gon…ahh…” 

“Look at me.” He demanded softly. 

Your eyes filled up with tears as you forced them open again, locking onto Kenma’s hard gaze. You felt his movents quicken for a moment before his hand drifted between your legs, teasing you clit with his index finger. 

“Cum for me…right now.” 

Something burst inside of you and your vision blurred for a moment. Screams left your lips and you felt him follow shortly after, his cum filling you up inside. His hips slowed down and you collapsed against his chest. 

Kenma held you for a bit, allowing you to come down from your high as he stroked your back and whispered praises for being so good. 

Eventually you both had come down from your highs and now lay on the floor once again. Kenma had only left for another few moments to get more wet towels and cleaned you up like before. 

Pulling one of the various blankets over you, he held you against his chest, your head resting upon it. His fingers thread through your damp locks and his lips touched the top of your head. 

Drousey from the evening’s events, you felt your eyes begin to droop and your body relaxed into his. 

“Goodnight…” Kenma whispered softly. 

“Mm…night…I love you….” You mumbled before letting sleep take you, allowing you to remain in your lover’s arms. 

“Love you too, Y/N.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, it started with a haze. A blurry haze. 

Kenma was the first to wake, his eyes slowly opening and his brain began to work, trying to figure out what had happened. 

He wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t even in his house. 

Something warm moved against his chest, making his heart jump. But as he spied the familiar head of hair in front of his face. It was yours? 

Using his arm, he lifted himself up to get a better look and felt his heart squeeze when he saw your peaceful sleeping face. 

You were lying next to him? 

As his eyes trailed down, he nearly died on the spot when your bare skin came into view. You were naked. 

Realization kicked in like being hit by a fast moving car followed by shock. 

You two had slept together. You had sex! You said you loved him! 

Kenma laid there on the floor, your back pressed against his chest and he couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in a very long time, he was happy. Truly happy. 

Yes, he was happy on other occasions, but right now…he just couldn’t stop smiling, knowing that you were his. The most beautiful girl in his life was in love with him and he loved you as well. He finally had you! 

His fingers reached up, stroking your hair gently, the soft tresses dragging through his digits. 

You moaned and arched your back, pressing your backside against him. 

A small gasp left Kenma’s lips as his morning wood rubbed between your thighs. Oh right…you both were still naked from last night. 

Your legs trapped his length and began rubbing them together as you adjusted yourself in your sleep. 

He moaned softly, trying to hold back anything that would wake you up. However, the feeling of touching your bare skin made the fire in his belly ignite. 

Before he could stop himself, he lay back down on the floor and began moving his hips. His cock slid between your thighs, soft moans leaving his lips. The long shaft dragged through your folds, Kenma’s eyes rolling back. 

Soft moans left your lips, but you didn’t wake as he continued to move. His breathing grew faster and his heart began to race. This was probably the most lewd thing he had ever done, but how could he stop now when it felt so good? 

What if he woke you up like this? Would you be upset? Well…seeing as you enjoyed everything he had done last night, it wouldn’t hurt to wake you up. 

He slowed down just for a moment so he could slide the tip of his cock inside. Your face scrunched up as he filled you up, but your face relaxed when he was halfway inside. 

“Ahh…Y/N…so…tight…” he whispered as he moved a hand over your hip and up your stomach. 

Arching his hips towards you, his cock thrust in a little deeper. Kenma bit his lip to hold back the loud moan that was trying to break through his lips. He didn’t want you to wake up just yet. He wanted to make sure you were in complete rapture when you woke up. 

Once he bottomed out, he began moving again. The hand on your stomach moved up to your nipple and rolled it between his fingers. The bud hardened between his digits, showing that you were enjoying his touch. 

“F-fuuuck….” He gasped quietly, your walls tightening around him. “So…good…” 

The morning light shone through the quiet living room, allowing Kenma to see your body completely as he continued thrusting in and out of your body. It felt just as fantastic as it did last night. 

Soon the sound of your juices sloshing around his cock filled Kenma’s ears and the feeling of them sliding down his length made Kenma moan louder. The hand on your breast moved between your legs, his fingers teasing your clit in time with his thrusts. 

“K-Kozu…” you sighed. 

Kenma barely heard you as his moans grew slightly louder and his breaths quicker. He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t feel you stir and your eyes began to open. 

Pleasure clouded your mind and you felt heat between your slick thighs. Were you dreaming or was…

“Y/N…fuck…feels soo good…ahhh….” 

Dizzy with ecstasy, you glanced over your shoulder to see Kenma’s face, his eyes shut tightly and his brows drawn together in concentration. He looked just as beautiful as he did last night. 

“K-Kenma…ahh…” you gasped when he pinched your clit. 

His eyes shot open and your orbs met. 

“You….you’re awake…” 

Placing your hand over his, you helped him rub your tiny bundle of nerves faster. “Kozu…d-don’t stop...please…” 

Kenma suddenly flipped you over onto your stomach and held you move onto your hands and knees. The pillow remained beneath your chest, holding you up and he plunged deep inside of you again. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he fucked you into the floor, the sounds of slapping skin growing louder along with your mingling moans. 

“Fuuuuuck…Kozu…fuck me…” 

“Ngh…you’re so tight…” 

Your fingers clutched the pillows below you while you wailed in rapture. The feeling of him hitting you in just the right spots was enough to drive you much closer to the end. This position was so vulgar, but you didn’t care. Kenma was waking you up in the best way possible. 

His chest pressed to your back and his mouth was by your ear. “Naughty girl…you like my cock deep inside of you like this?” 

“Haaaah…faster…Kozu…please…”

His thrusts began to slow down. “No no no…Y/N, you need to answer my question…” 

Gritting your teeth, your toes curled as the pleasure began to wane and frustration bubbled inside of you. “Nooooo…” 

His hand suddenly went to your hair and pulled. “Tell me what I want and I’ll let you cum all over my cock.” 

The pain burned, but the heat between your legs distracted you.

“Kozu…I love…it…” 

He pulled your hair a little harder. “Love what?” 

“Your cock inside of me…fuck…feels so good…” 

The grip slacked a little, but he still held on. “Do you want to cum?” 

Nodding the best you can, your lips began to quiver. “Please….let me cum…please please please…” 

Releasing your head, his hands went back to your hips as he pulled out of you completely before surging back inside. Relief and desperation took over as you keened when he began fucking you faster than before. 

Reaching between your thighs, you rubbed your clit furiously, hoping to reach the end. Your walls clenched around Kenma’s length, drawing both of you closer to the end. His mouth was on your neck, sucking and biting your sore skin, making the older hickies look fresh as he kept nibbling at your skin. 

“Y/N …fuck…ahhh….” 

Every thrust brought you closer and your fingers rubbed your clit in time with his thrusts. Heat bloomed in your stomach and your limbs began to go numb. 

“Kozu…I’m…almost…” 

Gripping your hips in a tight grip, he fucked you a few more times, his moans growing louder in volume. “Fuck…fuck…ngh…cumming….cumming……”

Before you had a chance to react, you felt yourself tumble over the edge and his cum shot deep inside of you. Pinching your clit, you felt the aftershocks run through your like an unending wave. Kenma continued fucking you through your orgasm. 

Your legs trembled as you collapsed on your stomach, Kenma’s length still moving in and out of your aching sex. 

After a few moments, Kenma slowed and pulled out of you. Collapsing on the floor beside you, he panted heavily as you lay side by side on the floor. 

“Well…that was certainly a good way to wake up…” you panted heavily, turning to stare into Kenma’s eyes. 

Trying to catch his breath, he offered a shaky smile. “Y-yeah…that was…amazing…” 

He pecked your lips one last time before pulling out and rolling off to the side, lying right by you. You snuggled up with Kenma under the warm blankets and kissed his bare shoulder. 

“I love you, Kozume.” 

A smile graced his lips. “I love you too, Y/N.” 

You went in for another kiss, but stopped when you heard a familiar ring tone. 

Kuroo. 

You hesitated and went to grab it, but Kenma snatched it up. “Wait!” 

Kenma smirked and hit the green button and put it on speaker. “Kuroo.”

There was a long pause. 

“Ah…Kenma. Hey man…uh…where’s Y/N? She in the shower?” 

One side of the dark haired man’s lips tipped up. “No, she’s right here. I’ve got her on speaker.” Then his eyes went to yours. “She’s just lying in bed with me.” 

If your heart could jump, it would have gone out the window and all the way across town with the words that just left his mouth. 

Another pause on Kuroo’s end. 

“I’m sorry, I know I might have just woken up…but I think you need to repeat that one again.” Kuroo spoke slowly, trying to examine the words Kenma had just said. “Did you just say…you’re in bed with Y/N?” 

“Well…technically, we’re laying on our bed that we made on the living room floor.” Kenma’s smirk grew wider and glanced over at you. “You want to say anything?” he whispered softly. 

You paled at his words while he handed the phone over to you. Quickly pulling the blankets over you, the phone was lifted up to your lips. “Uh…h-hey…Tetsu…” 

Suddenly a loud booming laugh sounded from the other side of the phone and the volume grew louder. After a few moments, you covered your face and groaned. 

Greeeeat…Kuroo knew without even saying anything else. 

“Soooo……should I say congratulations first or should I just assume you used my Christmas gift?” he snorted. 

Blushing, you buried your face into a pillow. 

Kenma began to chuckle. “I don’t think we really used them at all. We got pretty eager.” 

“Uh…damn Kenma…what the heck did you two do last night?” 

“Classified information.” Kenma responded. “Did you need anything else, Kuroo?”

“Uh…well I thought I’d just check to see how you two were doing through that blizzard outside. Apparently….you seem to be doing just fine.” 

Kenma leaned over to peck you on the lips. “Just fine.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at Kenma as he kissed you again. 

“Now if that’s all you needed, Y/N and I need to get back to our morning. We’ve gotta take a nice hot shower and warm ourselves up again.” Kenma told your cousin, taking the phone from you. “See ya, Kuroo.” 

“Wait wait! I’m not done yet! I-”

Kenma hit the red button, cutting him off completely. Then he turned his attention to you, dropping the phone to the carpeted floor. “What do you say? Want to continue this in the shower?” 

Moving a strand of hair behind his ear, you nodded excitedly. “Of course.” 

Kenma smirked as he stood up, his naked body in full view. “Better not waste anymore time.” He told you, offering his hand. 

Gripping it tightly, you slowly got up and let the blanket fall to the floor. Your arms wrapped around his torso and your lips pressed to his heart. “I love you, Kozume.” 

His lips grazed the top of your head. “Love you too.” 

Suddenly you were lifted into the air, your legs circled around his waist, and Kenma chuckling as he carried you off to the bathroom for some more fun.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Kuroo heard the dial tone and sighed, hanging up his own phone. 

Well…he got his Christmas gift alright. His cousin and his best friend finally together and from the sound of it, they were awfully happy. 

“Who was that?” a sleepy Tsukishima asked, dragging his feet into the living room. 

Kuroo turned to his boyfriend, smirking as he stared at the various hickies on his long pale neck. He was in just his boxers, but Kuroo knew that they would be gone in a few minutes. That’s how their relationship worked when they were alone at home. Tsuki rarely wore anything in his presence. 

“Oh just Kenma and Y/N. Just checked on them to see if they were doing okay.” 

“And?”

“Seems like they got themselves...tangled up in the tinsel.” 

Tsuki’s face fell and a scowl crossed his sleepy expression. “Gross…I don’t need to hear any details.” 

Kuroo laughed as he dropped his phone on the couch and strolled over to his boyfriend. “What? Don’t need the mental image?” 

“No. Besides, I don’t need to think about anything like that.” 

Kuroo ruffled his blonde hair and pecked him on the lips. “Do you want me to change that mental image to something a little more…nicer?” he suggested, his lips grazing the other man’s. 

“Depends on what you mean nicer.” 

Kuroo’s hand trailed down Tsuki’s bare chest. “Something very veeeeery nice…” 

The blonde shivered as Kuroo’s fingers danced over his waistline. “Mm…suppose that’ll be…nice…” 

But just as Kuroo was about to help him out, his phone began to ring. Tsuki groaned and tried to pull his boyfriend closer.

“Ignore it.” Tsuki begged, his lips finding Kuroo’s. 

“Mm…but its Bokuto…what if…something’s wrong?” Kuroo mumbled between kisses. 

“Fuck him…” Tsuki panted, his fingers gripping Kuroo’s arms. 

Kuroo pulled back, his brows raised. “Really? You want to invite him-”

Tsuki growled and smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder. “I didn’t mean like that!” 

The raven haired man laughed as he pulled away from the blonde. “I know I know! I wouldn’t do that.” He told him, walking back to the couch to retrieve his phone. “Besides, I want you all to myself.” 

Tsuki frowned and folded his arms across his chest. “You’d better.” 

Kuroo hit the green button and put it on speaker. “Of course. Besides, Bokuto probably would just want to hang out with us today.” 

That made the blonde scoff. “That sounds like a real nightmare right now. Not in the mood to hang out with them today.”

“I KNEW IT!” Bokuto yelled through the phone. “I told you, Akaashi! He doesn’t want to hang out with us! See! See!” 

Kuroo covered his face while the silver haired ace yelled that he knew the entire time that Tsuki wanted to avoid them. 

Great….just great….

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of that? lol I had to put Tsuki at the end! Thought it would be a funny touch to the ending! This was a lot of fun to write and honestly, who wouldn't want Bokuto for Christmas! ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a good holiday! Stay tuned for more projects on the way! Don't forget to leave a Kudos or a comment at the end! I love you all! Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
